


The Hyppolytan Warrior

by klovec



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, Klovec, klaus and caroline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klovec/pseuds/klovec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU AH: Caroline was the fearsome warrior, anointed by the Goddesses. Klaus was the spoils of war given to her by the queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hyppolytan Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came out about when I made a manip. It is inspired by the Story of Achilles and Briseis. What if it was reversed? What if Caroline was the mighty warrior and Klaus the spoils of war granted by the queen?
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Anastasia Dreams for her support and providing her off the hook beta skills for this story. Also, thanks to Maevelin for all her support and help
> 
> I own nothing but this idea. I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any characters.
> 
> Please know that I am taking liberties with the mythologies but it is done with the utmost respect.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Jay

Centuries ago the female Goddesses grew tired of men, the silly wars they waged and their oppression of women. They voiced their opinions to the male Gods, who scoffed at them. This created a division in the heavens, bringing havoc upon the earth. Taunted by Zeus that they should take part of the world and make their own Gynocentric society, the Goddesses of every mystical realm of the world bound together.

Gaia and her counterpart Māra, pulled land from the moon and added all the earthly elements, forming a mass as vast as an empire. They inserted this mass in between the patriarchal kingdoms and turned into its own nation, bordered by protective hills. It turned into a vast green land blessed by the individual hand of every Goddess and female deity. Oshun and Belisama crafted rivers, lakes, and waterfalls that ran through the land and ensured the fertility and longevity of it. Aide blew over the land setting the air for all the seasons. Every Goddess added a gift of benediction to the new kingdom.

When they were done, they went to their individual realms and pulled the women who were rejected and brought them to a new land where they empowered them. They pulled men who were not threatened by a woman's mind along with them. With them, the Goddesses created a society that turned the coin on the patriarchal ones backed by the male Gods. They formed a nation where women ruled with their absolute blessings.

The Goddesses molded the society after the woman who embodied everything they hoped it would be, Hyppolyta. They called the nation, Astydamea.

* * *

**~0~**

**Chapter One**

The blue sky could barely be seen, peppered by millions of stars adorning it. The dots of white sparkled like cosmic diamonds against the backdrop. Some burst into flames dropping from the sky in happiness and celebration. The firmament rejoiced surrounding the orb that for the night quadrupled in size. It could be seen all over the world but for the citizens of Astydamea, it meant their world will change completely.

The Night of the Moon Goddess was finally upon them.

The men and adolescent boys formed a circle in front the mountain. Arms linked at the elbow, they kneeled on the hard ground in prayer, their faces bowed. At the beginning of every hour they broke into songs of devotion, praying to the goddesses for blessings upon their land.

Above them in the first tier were the elderly women. They led the prayers and songs. They were the pillar of their community and stood low on the mountain because they couldn't make it up.

In the second tier, women with their small children both male and female sat in a circle. In the top tier unmarried women and warriors sat in the same circle formation dressed in their battle gear. Their eyes were closed and they breathed in tune with nature and each other.

In front of them were four adolescent girls who were all the same age of 17. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Katerina stood solemnly with their mothers kneeling on the floor behind them. The girls looked at each other in nervous anticipation. They grew up together, studied and trained. From birth, on the same day, the four of them had been marked.

Darkness began to form around them in the form of gray fog. It penetrated the circle creating a wall around them. Lights danced in the sky before shooting straight down. The first two lights, the Nasatya, intertwining in the air and fell over the sisters Katerina and Elena. They held hands forming an ellipse, accepting the power of enlightenment and letting it flow into two identical beams that shined above them.

The second light descended over the delicate features of Bonnie, illuminating her whole face and spreading through her body. A smile bloomed on her face while tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes closed, she threw her head back and screamed, opening her arms. The light split into rays, taking the shape of a thousand hands. All her hands reached out to her people. It was a promise. Queen Bonnie will always look after them. She would protect them with her hands. She accepted the oath and the consecration. Everyone outside the four began chanting. Long live the queen, the light had shined on her.

The third, fourth and fifth light gold, red, and black interlaced and fell over Caroline and she gasped inhaling the healing light of the sun, the life in the blood, and the finality of death. The power brought her to her knees, energy taking over her, making her feel invincible, spread through her until she was full and could take no more. She turned her face towards the moon and she whispered the mother goddess name, Ixchel. Her reward was the rainbow that exploded from within her to mix with the other lights. Behind her, a curtain of black erected as Kali became her guardian. The mighty warrior had been chosen.

The air became impregnated with the smell of flowers and a balmy, warm wind spread circulating the four women. The laughter of Venus surrounded them. The Goddess sprinkled her magic touch around them with the gift of beauty that shall always accompany them. The gift of the power of seduction followed with a blessing that their hearts attract their desires. Loyalty to the nation and each other and finally, the last gift was love, raw, undiluted.

The sun rose and the moon watched from its hiding spot. A new era had begun.

* * *

**~0~**

**6 Years later**

"May I share your bath, your majesty?" Caroline curtsied.

Bonnie's response was to splash her in the face with water. Both women began to laugh. Caroline shrugged her training clothes off but kept her shift on before walking into the warm quarry waters. She sat on the other side of Bonnie facing Katerina and Elena.

The quarry located away from the palace, flowed with warm spring water. It was of ample size to fit all four women. It had been a gift from the Goddess Cybele. Surrounded by a tropical forest of vines that provided privacy. Luscious lilies, hibiscus, and Sweet Peas enhanced the beauty of the place and scented it. At the bottom there was mud which they used to apply to their skin to make it soft. The four women often came here to recuperate and rejuvenate in the healing waters.

"It's about time. We've only been waiting half the day for you," Kat protested.

"If that were true, the three of you would look wrinkled like raisins and not pleasantly relaxed in the waters," Caroline retorted.

"The mighty warrior jokes. How many did you beat to become so jovial?" Kat smiled maliciously.

Caroline laughed. "You make me out to be a beast. I'm merely ensuring we have a ready army. You should be thanking me. I am keeping your men strong and muscular. Otherwise they will grow fat and soft."

"Stefan fell asleep at dinner last night. He said you had a new exercise regimen for them," Elena chimed in.

"Is it Caroline's regimen or the fact that the two of you don't let the brothers get any sleep?" Bonnie asked, causing Elena to gasp and Caroline to press her lips.

Katerina shrugged daintily.

"Well…" Bonnie trailed off, catching a movement beyond the vines straight across from her.

Caroline immediately sprung to her feet and ran in the direction of the disturbance. Rustling leaves signaled movement head of her. By the depth and pace, she deducted it was a human male. It wouldn't be long before she caught him.

* * *

**~0~**

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, throwing the man she dragged back to the quarry on the ground by the edge of it.

She caught him trying to run towards the edge of the rainforest. He was of fair skin and dark hair. He had boyish features but she could tell he was a man. The stranger tried to struggle but she held him on the floor with her leg on his chest. His eyes were wide as saucers.

"Why won't you talk?" Caroline jabbed the heel of her foot deeper into his chest.

"Stand him up," Katerina said, "I want to look at him. He doesn't look familiar. I wonder what part of the kingdom he is from."

Caroline pulled him up and then looked towards the other women still in the water. Bonnie openly stared at the man, her eyes intent on his face. Katerina and Elena seemed curious.

"I can make you talk, you know?" Caroline told him, a dangerous smirk blooming on her lips. "I can do all sort of unpleasant things to you. It's best if you just tell me who you and what you are doing here."

The man ignored Caroline's question and instead looked beyond her to Bonnie. "That's her, isn't it? She's the queen?"

He whispered the words in awe and what seemed like reverence. His eyes froze on Bonnie's face.

Caroline frowned and squeezed his neck. "Answer my question."

"Leave him," Bonnie said, "I want to question him myself," The queen stated. Her tone was final.

Caroline arched an eyebrow at her. Bonnie's gaze was centered on the man. The look of wonder and the glint in her eye betrayed her intentions

"Oh," Caroline replied.

Katherine quickly pulled to her feet. "And I must go." She joined Caroline at the edge and began to get dressed. Elena remained seated and her sister sighed loudly to get her attention. "You do know when she says question him, she means QUESTION him."

Elena's eyes widened. "I…I have to go too, Bon." She rushed out the water and quickly dressed.

The girls waited till they were out of ear shot before they began laughing. Bonnie was always reserved but her eyes were filled with lust. They didn't go too far. Caroline and Kat picked plums from a tree and began to eat them. Elena knelt behind Caroline and braided her hair while they talked. They stayed there in case Bonnie needed them.

* * *

**~0~**

Bonnie slowly rose out of the water and made her way to him. His eyes widened to an impossible size as his gaze roved over every part of her body. She didn't stop until she was directly in front of him.

"You're the queen, aren't you? I had to see you. They speak of your beauty. No one will believe me," he spoke fast and she raised her fingers and placed them on his lips.

"I need you to just answer my questions. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

She smiled faintly. "What is your name?"

"Kol."

"Kol? I never heard a name like that." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Where are you from?" Her gaze intently on his.

Instead his eyes journeyed over her. "You're so lovely, in every way. I've never seen another woman as beautiful as you. I'll be who you want me to be, what you want me to be. I just want to taste your lips."

His voice was soft and warm, giving Bonnie the same feeling she got after drinking too much wine. It hit Bonnie with full force, making her smile…until she laughed.

"Do you know how many men have sworn eternal love to me since just this morning? Everyone wants to be my consort. Reap the benefits of what I can offer."

He shook his head. "I came for only a glance at you. I don't want anything but to feel you, touch you, fuck you." His hands snuck around her waist taking her by surprise.

Kol was bold and she had yet to grant him any liberties. His language was crude and she should have Caroline punish him. She would do that. Later.

Her hands fisted on his hair, pulling hard and forcing his head back. "Don't ever speak to me like that in front of others."

He shook his head, his face reflecting surprise. She moved quickly forward and bit his lower lip, her teeth clamping tightly down on him. He yelped in shock and lust and her tongue darted boldly into his mouth. He caught on quickly and pulled her body roughly agai86nst his.

Yeah, she would have Caroline punish him. Much later.

* * *

**~0~**

"He is not a citizen of the kingdom? You cannot fucking keep him," Katerina screamed as she paced Bonnie's meeting chambers.

Bonnie gave her a hard look. "Watch your mouth. Don't forget who you are speaking to."

Kat shot her a sardonic smile. "Oh…Now that she feels empowered by her Cozy little lay, Bonnie wants to lord it over us that she is queen."

"Kat, you are being disrespectful," Elena admonished.

Kat turned on her sister. "Someone's got to get through to her. She enjoyed the tumble, let the kid go! He's from another world. He probably thinks he can be king here. It doesn't mix, Bonnie. His family is outside our territory, threatening war. They can't win but should we really go to war? He is not that special!"

Bonnie looked away in angry resolution.

Caroline sighed. These fights weren't uncommon. They had been born on

the same day and rarely spent any time apart since. They were the chosen ones, sisters, and best friends. They knew they could talk to each other honestly which is why though angry; Bonnie didn't really take offense to Katerina's outbursts.

Kat sighed. "We can just have someone bring him to the edge of the kingdom and he can find his way home. No harm done."

"No!" It was the only word that came out of Bonnie's mouth. It was emphatic and left no room for argument.

"Bon…" Elena began only to be quieted by the piercing eyes of her queen.

Caroline pushed away from the window sill where she sat. "Ok, then. I'll get the army ready."

* * *

**~0~**

The warrior had arrived.

Her imposing figure stilled at the top of the highest hill of the range, astride the most beautiful horse Klaus had ever seen. It was hard to discern where the animal ended and she began. She seemed one with the beast. Her face was an ethereal wonder, fine carved ivory kissed by the sun that illuminated her features.

When Klaus saw her the first time, he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. They heard the galloping on horses and his whole army stood in attention. She rode up the Elysian Hills dividing Astydamea and the rest of the world. Bouncing strands of gold, dancing in the wind like rays, heralded her approach. She was a second sun that quickly rose from behind the hills, making him feel as if he had been in darkness previous to her arrival. Warmth shot through his body though the look in her eyes was anything but.

The chorus gasp of all the warriors around him reverberated over Klaus, a reflection of his own body's reaction. She was beautiful, the manifestation of a Goddess. The legendary beauty of the Astydamean women was not exaggerated. She wore armor like he and all his men did and with the same ease. Klaus wondered how it was possible. Armor was heavy but she wore it like it was a shift, almost a second skin. She was magnificent

She raised her arm, her hand in a fist, in signal and only then, did Klaus see the people gathered beyond her. The Astydamean warriors wore barbaric war costumes and he wanted to laugh. So the rumors were true. The women were in short dresses asymmetrical on the top. The men wore pants without shirts. How did they expect to fight knights in armor?

The Goddess, as he thought of her, motioned for her horse to move forward and together they descended slowly down the hill before taking on a brisk gallop, stopping 6 feet away from Mikael. No one moved. Every man mesmerized by the vision in front of them.

"I am Caroline, general of Astydamea. I've come with a message from our queen. Return home and no one will be hurt. We have no interest in fighting you." Her voice was melodious but the sharp tone cut through the spell and he became aware of how close she was.

"I will not go until your queen returns my son," Mikael replied, his gaze openly leering at her. Klaus could tell what was on his father's mind.

"Forget about your son. He is now ours." A fleeting smile crossed her lips. "Don't worry, he will not be harmed. He has been given a position of privilege."

Klaus gritted his teeth. The woman had gall.

"Return him and there will be no bloodshed. He belongs in my kingdom." Mikael shouted.

"And yet, he was trespassing..." she said not blinking.

"He's a foolish boy. He wanted to look at your queen. Hardly a reason to keep him there," Mikael retorted.

"He did get a look at her and now he is staying." The finality in her voice caused ripples of tension in the air.

Klaus could no longer remain silent. "Your queen will have us go to war because of her feminine whims?"

Caroline took her time turning her head towards him. It was as if she were trying to decide if he was worth a look or not. When her eyes finally landed on him, Klaus' heart slammed against his ribs. He felt like he was drowning in the sea of her eyes.

She led her horse forward until directly across from him. Their horses were the same height and she seemed almost as tall as he. Involuntarily, his eyes drifted to her long legs hanging on both sides of the horse. Standing up, they would be almost eye to eye. The thought sent a wave of desire through Klaus.

"We will go to war because no one can take what is ours. You're old enough to know the rules as is Kol. If something trespasses our land, we have the Goddesses' given right to keep it. Who are you soldier?" she asked flicking away strands of hair that flew into her face. A gesture so dainty and feminine seemed at odds with her words and demeanor.

"I am Niklaus and I am not a soldier. I am the general of the King Mikael's army. Kol is my brother. He is not an object or an animal. Your queen is taking a man from his family and keeping him against his will," he spat.

She laughed. "Isn't that what you do to women? Marry them off against their will to the highest bidder who then takes them away? Just think of this as that."

"Kol is royal born. He wasn't born to play stallion to your queen's mare."

Caroline leaned forward. "Stallion? We don't know if he is worthy of that yet." She straightened up and waved her hand in dismissal. "In any case, we are not returning him. I suggest you leave as you came. If not, tomorrow at dawn, be prepared to fight."

"Then we fight," Mikael said cockily.

She didn't look his way. Instead she smiled at Klaus. "I'm looking forward to seeing your prowess on the battlefield, Niklaus."

With that she rode up the hill, her hair falling and spilling on her back only to bounce back up again as the horse galloped. Klaus watched her until she disappeared from view.

* * *

**~0~**

Kneeling in the bloody fields, Klaus could almost laugh at himself, just hours before he had fallen asleep with one thought. When the battle was over, he would claim the warrior, Caroline, for himself. He would show her his prowess just as she requested. He should have her on her back, arching while screaming his name.

It wasn't to be. Victory turned its back on his kingdom.

The Astydameans ran towards them at dawn. They didn't bring horses. The sun rose and she materialized with it on top of the hill. Klaus was watching. He didn't want to miss her appearance. He wanted to be aware of her. When he saw her appear with the sun as if she had been standing on the hill all along, the blood froze in his veins. The augury of his defeat whispered.

But he refused to believe. He would fight to the death as a soldier should, as the general he was. With the sun shining upon them, within the hour they had unseated every man from his horse. The Astydamean were stronger in a foot fight, they possessed the element of quick movement since they wore no armor. Klaus managed to kill many before being captured and taken prisoner. His army had fallen, to them, to hers.

Caroline fought valiantly. In Klaus' eyes, savagely. She took on the strongest warriors. She made Mikael look like a child. He tried to attack her from behind and that is the only reason she denied him a warrior's death. Instead she intended for him to serve.

* * *

**~0~**

Astydamea was not what Klaus expected. It had well built homes, aqueducts, temples, places for learning, and an enormous palace they could see as soon as they entered the city. That is where they were currently being led. According to the man who walked with him and the members of his family, they needed to be presented to the queen who would then make decisions as to their assignments.

Mikael was the first of the Mikaelsons in line. Klaus walked behind his brother Elijah. Apart from them but walking beside them were the women that were captured with them at the end of the battle. Lady Rebekah, Klaus' sister walked with her head down, sorrow in her eyes. Behind her, Lady Hayley, Elijah's wife dragged along with a permanent pout on her face. Her face was always formed into the same expression and most likely, Klaus thought bitterly, she was thinking only of her own discomfort. He cursed the day Elijah committed the stupidity of compromising the girl.

His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the grounds of the palace. Luscious greenery surrounded it and oversized French Marigolds lined both sides of the walkway towards the courtyard. The entrance to the courtyard was framed in a Red Jade vine flowers.

Inside the palace the architecture was breathtaking. It was made of marble and mosaic walls with pieces of inlaid stones. Symmetrically placed ornamented pillars were scattered about the main hall, which was decorated with rich handwoven carpets with exquisite designs. In the center, towards the back of the room, there were four magnificent stone carved chairs. The one in the center was taller than the rest and pulled slightly back. It was the throne.

He turned his attention to the walls which were covered in paintings depicting different scenes. Most of them contained four young girls or four women. Klaus appreciated the talent because all the paintings were beautifully made, with close attention to detail. They were taken to a section at the side and told to wait there in silence. He didn't mind. He was paying close attention to the room and the art.

The man who led them there, he was referred to as Stefan, left briefly but returned after changing into clean clothes. He stayed with them the rest of the time. Klaus remembered seeing him in the fighting fields. He was good but she had been better.

~0~

Caroline lay back in the deep tub in her room. The hot water relaxed her though she would have preferred to go to the quarry. She inhaled the lavender scent in her bath. She dismissed Enzo preferring to stay in solitude. She would be with people all evening and he wouldn't provide a reprieve from that. He was good to her, knew how to satisfy her and help her not to think, but she wasn't up to it today. She needed a little peace.

Yet, when the door flung open and the dark scent hit her, she was smiling before she turned her head.

"The mighty general returns home with the laurels of victory!" Katherine flung rose petals in the air which fell over Caroline and on the tub.

Caroline couldn't help but giggle. "You're insane."

"I just saw your luscious man servant walking away crestfallen. How could you turn down a tumble with that before the festivities?" Kat said kneeling before the tub and leaning in to stare at Caroline's eyes.

Caroline sighed. "You know the answer to that."

Katherine nodded. "Kali's satisfied with the blood and mayhem," she said of the Goddess of war, one of Caroline's reigning spirits. She ruled part of the warrior's personality. Katherine smiled and reached for a brush. She began to brush Caroline's hair. Leaving the front out, she braided as she spoke. "So what are they like? The slaves you brought us, that is."

This was a regular thing for them. Since they were young the four of them shared everything and did each other's hair. They understood each other better than anyone else. They had been trained to be each other's check and balances, support system, and warriors.

"Well, I brought back two of Kol's brothers, his sister and the wife of one of the brother's. And of course Mikael. One brother, Elijah, is tall, dark, and very handsome. His intelligence shines in his eyes and he was very respectful of everyone who came in touch with him. The sister is very beautiful but very difficult. The sister in law, I didn't talk to her much. Stefan hates her." She laughed.

"What about the other brother?" Kat inquired.

"Niklaus. He was the General of the Army. He's fair like his sister but less so. Very arrogant. Killed many of our people but that's war. He fought hard and intended to do so till death." Caroline felt transported to the battlefield. Though she fought she could see him brutally slaying his way through. He fought valiantly. He moved quickly and she wondered the kind of damage he could have done if he fought like the way the Astydameans did, without the restraint of the armor.

"I want to meet him," Katherine said, jarring Caroline away from her thoughts.

She turned to look at her friend quickly and Katherine burst into laughter. Caroline flicked her fingers, sprinkling the other woman with water. Kat had the ability of seeing right through her.

Kat finished the braid and stood up. "Get out of the water. Let's go down to the great hall so the queen can sing your praises and we can all dance and rejoice because she gets to keep her paramour."

Caroline covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

* * *

**~0~**

Bonnie decreed Mikael would work in the fields with the animals. The Queen took personal offense when she heard he tried to attack Caroline from behind. She also inferred knowledge of his cruelty. She designated lady Rebekah to work in the palace, where she would reside. Lady Hayley would work there too but her home would be with her husband, Elijah, whom Bonnie had placed under the twins' employment.

Bonnie leaned over toward Elena and Kat and whispered a question. Katerina leaned to Elena and whispered something her sister passed along to the queen.

"Bring the general of the army to me," Bonnie ordered.

Caroline brought the wine goblet to her lips while Damon fetched Niklaus.

Their eyes met when he was brought forth in front of the Queen.

"What is your name?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus," he answered.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Is it really? "

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Since I am no longer under his command. I would prefer to be called Klaus," he replied.

Bonnie smiled. "Klaus it is then. Your wishes shall be respected." she paused to stare at him, "from my understanding you were the general of your father's army? That you fought valiantly for a man that never deserved it and because you thought your brother needed to be freed."

He nodded.

"Well, I too have a general, only stronger and I decided to award you to her," Bonnie said making Caroline's eyes widen. "From now on, you are to be the slave in charge of serving Caroline.

Caroline's gaze snapped almost violently to Klaus'. He looked shocked as she felt before rage took over him.

"A slave to a woman? You would make me into a chamber maid?" Klaus spat.

"Silence!" Bonnie pronounced, "You will do as I tell you."

Caroline recovered quickly. "Thank you, your majesty. Stefan, please take charge of him."

Klaus glared at her before following Stefan.

Caroline waited for the assembly to conclude while silently seething. The minute she caught a minute alone with Bonnie.

"What the fuck are you thinking? I do not want him as my slave, Bonnie," she protested, "He was their general. He will be nothing but a pain in my arse. I do not need this!"

"Nevertheless, you shall have him," the Queen answered. Her eyes sparkled and Caroline wanted to curse. Her mind was made up.

Klaus was now Caroline's slave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any thoughts, comments?


End file.
